


Lover, Please Stay

by Coldersongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas AU, Drarry, Falling In Love, First Love, Harry and Draco in love, Hogwarts at Christmas, M/M, Post-War, boys love boys, secret drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldersongs/pseuds/Coldersongs
Summary: After making an unlikely acquaintance,  Harry opts out of visiting the Burrow and decides to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas break.





	Lover, Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my wattpad in the "Cheap Thrills" book. Based off a textpost that I've long lost, so ideas all go to the original creator of the post. Title from a song by Nothing But Thieves, a band I highly recommend (I also suggest listening to Lover, Please Stay and If I Get High while reading :) ) Enjoy!

"He's not as bad as you think he is." Harry took a bite out of his roll and waited for his friends to react. Ron reacted as he had imagined; choking on his food and looking at Harry like he had seven heads. Hermione reacted unlike he had imagined. He imagined her growing angry at the fact that her best friend was actually defending someone who had treated her wrong for eight years now. But instead she just looked into his eyes and smiled sheepishly. Harry felt slightly better at her reaction. Hermione was a true friend who was able to just put all of the things Draco Malfoy had said to her to the side and just be genuinely happy for Harry. Plus, now that her and Ron were an item, Harry was hoping maybe she could knock some sense into Ron.

"Are you mad?" Ron exclaimed. A few girls at the Hufflepuff table had looked over. He went red and leaned across the table, lowering his voice. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, Ron. Just reasonable," Harry answered calmly. Ron looked at Hermione for back-up, but she had directed her attention towards the Slytherin table.

Draco was sitting at the far end of the table alone, staring at the golden plate in front of him. He had a solemn look on his face, his food untouched in front of him. After the Battle of Hogwarts, things were rough for him. It came out that his parents were in fact Death Eaters and that he was close to becoming one as well. He basically became the outcast of the school. Most of his friends were dead anyways. He lifted his eyes up and they locked with Hermione's. She sucked in her lower lip and turned to Ron, who had also turned his attention over to the silver-haired boy. Draco lowered his eyes back down to his plate.

He looked up in time to see the trio collecting their things, ready to leave the Great Hall. Ron shot another look in his direction before grabbing Hermione by the hand and walking away. Harry lingered behind for a minute, just standing there with his bag in his hands. He turned around and made eye contact with Draco. Draco expected something bad, he wasn't quite sure why. But instead he received something he had never gotten from Harry Potter. A smile.

-

The next day, the Gryffindors trudged down to the dungeon for a potions lesson. The lesson wasn't like their usual. After the Battle, McGonagall had brought back Professor Slughorn to be the Potions professor and the head of Slytherin house, and although he was an amazing teacher. Some things weren't the same. He had bravely taken on Voldemort himself during the Battle of Hogwarts, and he hasn't been very calm since. Harry was used to the look of a struggling wizard at this point, having met so many in his life.

"Good afternoon, class." It was their first potions class since the death of Severus Snape. Neville Longbottom seemed noticeably calmer, however.

The Gryffindors and their classmates, the Slytherins, lazily replied with a "Good afternoon, Professor." None of them were really in the mood for learning, not after so many of their classmates and teachers were taken from them. The lesson went on and Professor Slughorn slowly returned to his old self. He had always favored Harry above most students, and especially since the boy was now responsible for the death of Voldemort, he was favored even more. He called on Harry several times, and even if he got the answer wrong, he was praised.

Draco sat at the back of the class at the table next to the one where Harry and Ron sat, drawing a lightning bolt on the side of his paper.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He looked up at Professor Slughorn, who had approached his table. His eyes flickered to the drawing, then to Draco, then towards Harry. The heat rose in Draco's cheeks and he looked down at his lap, praying for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

Slughorn excused the class and Draco quickly gathered his things, rushing out of the room. He didn't have anyone that would be insulted by his quick exit. He leaned against the wall as he came from the top of the stairs, closing his eyes. He sighed and swallowed nervously, tears threatening to come out of his closed eyes.

"Draco?"

He opened his eyes and was met with a pair of green ones. Harry smiled quickly, that smile fading when he saw the red across Draco's face and his watery eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Why should you care, Potter?" His voice turned cold for a second, then he crumbled and sighed. "I'm sorry, that was unnecessary."

Harry smiled once more and nodded his head once. "It's alright." They stood there in silence for a second. A group of Ravenclaw girls said hello to Harry and hurried away giggling. "Do you want to walk?" he asked. Draco was shocked by the question, and it apparently was visible on his face. "I know we've never really had a decent conversation together, but I feel that should change."

Harry motioned down the hallway and Draco nodded, walking alongside the Gryffindor boy.

"How are you doing?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I'm making it through, yeah. How are you doing?"

Draco didn't answer at first, his pace slowing down slightly.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked, slowing his pace down to match Draco's, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. It's just that no one's asked me that in a while." Harry smiled comfortingly. "I'm not doing all that well, honestly. The whole school seems to hate me. My family hates me. My friends are dead." His voice broke and his Adam's Apple bobbed dangerously. He was close to crying again.

Harry noticed this and grabbed Draco's arm before he could run away, forcing the boy to face him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Draco calmed down slightly at those two words; he just knew that Harry was being genuine.

-

October and November sped by quickly. Harry and Draco began talking way more often, both boys being open with each other about everything. Well, almost everything. Draco would often sit with Harry in the library when Hermione went off to find a book and Ron stayed up in the tower. He would find himself staring at Harry and listening intently whenever he began talking. Because it was then that he realized Harry was truly beautiful, both on the outside and inside. Especially when Harry was deep into his work, strands of hair falling into his face, a look of determination in his eyes. That's when Harry was the most beautiful.

Of course he couldn't share his feelings with anyone, especially since his only close friend was Harry and that'd make for an incredibly awkward conversation he really didn't want to have.

The weather began growing colder with each day, Harry and Draco being able to witness the first snowfall of the year as they crossed the newly repaired bridge at Hogwarts. Draco couldn't help but admire Harry as he watched in fascination as the crystal white flakes fell past them.

They went to Hogsmeade a few times as well. Ron had began slowly warming up to Draco a little bit, after he had literally gotten on his knees and apologized to him (and Hermione) for everything he's ever said.

As the impending Christmas break neared, Draco began to worry. This would be his first holiday staying at Hogwarts away from his family, seeing as his parents were still angry at his betrayal of the Malfoy name. He had even written an owl to them, only to never receive an answer. It only hit him that he wouldn't receive an owl when Harry had found him sitting on the owlery floor one afternoon when he went there to send Hedwig down to Hagrid's hut.

"Is everything alright?" the dark-haired boy asked him, sitting down on the floor next to his friend. Draco was drawing sparks in the air with his wand as he waited, shivering.

"I guess so."

Harry sent Draco his usual "Oh really?" look.

"Not at all actually." He chuckled a little bit at the end of his sentence and sighed. Harry moved a little closer to the boy. "My parents haven't responded to my owl. It's been a week, I know they've gotten him. It's my first Christmas alone at Hogwarts."

Harry frowned a little bit and let Draco rest his head on his shoulder. He was invited to spend the holiday with Ron and his family, but something inside of him told him to stay here with Draco. He gently moved his shoulder and grunted as he stood up.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked, standing up as well as Harry picked out a second owl. He pulled a quick out of his robe and took a little piece of paper off of the wooden table.

"Writing to Mrs. Weasley." He began writing his letter and once he finished, held it out for Draco to read.

Mrs. Weasley

Thank you for your invitation this holiday, but I'll be staying at Hogwarts to take care of some matters, and a good friend who doesn't deserve to be alone during Christmas

Happy holidays,

Harry

Draco smiled as he read the note, lifting his eyes from the paper to Harry's.

"Are you sure about this?"

Harry smiled and took the note back, tying it to the owl's leg. "I'm positive."

They stood together and watched the owl fly away, Draco wanting to wrap Harry in his arms, unknowing that the boy next to him wanted the same thing.

-

Ron and Hermione had recruited Ginny to help convince Harry to change his mind and go pack up his things, but Harry had kindly held his ground and saw them out to the carriages. Him and the two Weasleys exchanged quick hugs, Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling at Draco, who had joined them for the walk. They watched as their friends climb into a carriage, along with Neville, Seamus, and Luna. Harry waved enthusiastically at his friends, Hermione yelling at him to write everyday.

This holiday would be a new experience for both Harry and Draco; Harry having spent the past seven years with the Weasley and Draco spending all of his with his family. Draco turned to his friend when the carriages pulled away, walking back into the building with the two other kids who had stayed during the break. They were both Ravenclaw fourth year girls, so they'd have no reason to interact with the lone Gryffindor and Slytherin at all during the break.

"Day one of Christmas break," Harry said with a smile as they sat down in the Gryffindor common room. Draco was looking around the tower in awe. He was the first Slytherin in a very long time to see the inside of the Gryffindor common room, and it was amazing compared to his own. The Slytherins dormed down in the dungeons, so he was used to the darkness, the only light coming from the candelabras on the wall. But the Gryffindor tower was high in the air, both natural light and candles illuminating the room. A large fire burned in the grand fireplace.

"It's so nice in here," Draco said, almost dream-like. Harry smiled and watched Draco look around. It was amazing seeing Draco in this new light. He hadn't truly believed that Draco had entirely changed, and maybe he hasn't, but he's trying. And especially after the war, this boy is broken and alone. Pansy, who used to be infatuated with him, hasn't interacted with him since the war. Crabbe and Goyle are both gone. His parents have basically disowned him.

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked suddenly. Harry blinked and shrugged.

"We could go down to the lake?"

"That sounds good."

"Go down to your room and get something warm to wear, meet me out there in fifteen minutes?"

Draco nodded and climbed out of the portrait hole, walking as fast as possible down to the dungeon. Harry grabbed his coat and rushed out of the portrait hole as well, making a run down to the kitchen. Fred and George had told him where the kitchen was a long time ago, and this was technically the only time he really took advantage of that.

It only took him a few minutes to grab the food. The kitchen had been enchanted after the war, sending all of the house elves free. Hermione was the most excited about this fact, a cause she had been advocating for years. He found a few packages of cookies and a miniature cake, along with a tan wicker basket to carry it all in. He marched down to the lake, spotting Draco's bundled figure standing in the distance looking at the lake. He unconsciously patted his hair down and made his way down to his friend, who heard the snow crunching under his feet and turned around.

"What's all this for?" he asked, squinting as the sunlight bounced off the pearly white snow into his eyes.

"Thought I'd get us something to eat." Draco smiled and sat down, Harry placing the basket between them and sitting down as well. They talked as they ate their food, discussing the holidays and classes. Draco was under the impression that Harry actually made the cookies, but Harry kept the illusion since Draco seemed to be very happy about that fact. They finished their food and stood up, taking a walk around the lake. They walked in silence at first, just enjoying the view and each others' company. Until Draco decided to be funny and hit Harry with a snowball. Harry's mouth fell open in surprise as the cold hit his cheek, looking at Draco, who was holding a look of innocence on his face.

"Wasn't me," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, really?" Behind Harry's back, he was using the wand hidden in his sleeve to form a snowball, sending it Draco's way before the boy could speak.

"You're a child!" Draco shouted, running away as Harry began pelting him with snowballs, both boys laughing like children. Draco barely had any time to counteract as Harry was firing non-stop snowballs with just a flick of his wand. He decided his best move was to run towards Harry instead of running away. He did that, tackling his friend to the ground. Harry laughed as he fell into the snow, Draco's body falling on top of his. They stayed like that for a moment, Harry unable to move as Draco was pinning his wrists to the ground. He stopped laughing and looked into Draco's light eyes. The dark circles that were there in the beginning of the year were basically gone, and overall, his friend looked a lot healthier.

"I win," Draco announced, releasing Harry's wrists and allowing himself to collapse next to the dark-haired boy. Their chests rose up and down as they breathed heavily, their hearts beating heavily; whether it was from exhaustion or how close their faces were seconds ago, neither quite knew.

-

Christmas came a few days later, and the Great Hall was decorated beautifully. A whole feast had been prepared, despite the lack of students at the tables. Harry arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast shortly after Draco had, spotting his friend standing at one wall staring at the window. Other than that, no one was in the room.

"Draco!" Harry called out. Draco turned around and smiled. It was the largest smile he'd ever seen on his friend's face. "Merry Christmas, Malfoy."

"Merry Christmas, Potter." Harry sat down in front of a plate at the Gryffindor table, the same spot he always sat during the school year. Draco stayed by the window for a few more minutes, eventually going over to join Harry. The Ravenclaw girls had come in and taken their food back to the common room a few minutes before either boy had arrived. Draco stood next to Harry for a second, not wanting to sit down.

"You want to sit?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

"I've never sat anywhere else but the Slytherin table before."

Harry reached up and tugged Draco's hand, forcing him to sit down. "Well, now that can change." They ate everything in sight, joking around and talking. The teachers bopped in and out of the Hall, along with the ghosts. Peeves had attempted to steal Harry's food, but one death glare from Draco and he zoomed away. There was a loud screech and an owl came flying in the window, approaching the table where the two were sitting. Draco's eyes bulged out and he stood up, running down the aisle between tables. The owl, as loyal as they are, went following him until they were out of Harry's sight. Harry just sat there in confusion for a moment, then finished his breakfast and decided to head up to the common room.

When he stepped through the portrait door, he was surprised to see Draco standing in the center of the empty common room, a black sweater with a large "D" on the front hanging over his thin frame. Harry gaped in confusion.

"Someone told Mrs. Weasley that I was the friend you're staying with. Made me this sweater. It's a bit itchy, but incredibly warm."

Harry smiled and took a few steps closer. It was then that Harry noticed Draco's arms behind his back.

"What are you up to?" he asked. Draco held his arms out, a wrapped box in his hand. "You didn't have to get me anything, Draco."

"I wanted to. Go on, open it."

"Wait one second." He went bounding up the stairs, taking it two at a time. Once he got up to the dormitory, he went under his bed and pulled out his present for Draco.

When he arrived back downstairs Draco was smiling down at the box in his hand, then smiled at Harry as he approached him. They exchanged gifts.

"Open mine first," Draco said excitedly. Harry didn't hesitate, seeing the look on his friend's face. He opened the box up once it was unwrapped and his mouth fell open. Inside was a golden Snitch. He lifted the Snitch out of the box and examined it. Three words were engraved on the side.

Thank you, Potter.

Harry smiled widely and wrapped Draco in a large.

"This is one of the best presents ever," he said into his friend's shoulder. Once he released him, he chuckled quietly and frowned. "I feel bad about your gift now."

"I'm sure it's just fine, Harry." He unwrapped it and gave Harry an irritated look as he held the book in his hand. "You got me a book on how to play Quidditch? I'm going to wipe that smirk right off of your face."

Harry began laughing there, but stopped once Draco took another step closer and hugged him. They stayed there for a moment, just holding each others' warm body. Then Harry lifted his head up and looked into Draco's eyes, resting his hands on his shoulders. Without thinking anymore, they both leaned forward at the same time, their hearts fluttering as their lips met. Neither boy really thought about the after effects of the kiss, but neither one really cared. Draco dropped the book onto the floor and lifted his hand to the nape of Harry's neck to hold him closer, the only sounds in the room being the sound of the fire and their breathing. They pulled away shortly after and just stood their looking at each other. A smile came to Draco's face and he blushed, looking down, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Harry whispered, lifting up Draco's head to meet his eyes again.

"Shut up, Potter." With that, he pulled the boy who lived into another kiss.

-

Although it was Christmas break, the rules were still the same as during the school year. All students had to stay in their dormitories at night. But Harry and Draco were notorious for breaking the rules, and nothing was going to stop them from spending every moment they could with each other, especially after declaring their feelings for each other. It was a new feeling for both boys, but it was exciting and thrilling, yet entirely comfortable at once.

Over their time getting to know each other during the first few months of school, Harry learned that Draco was incredibly into astronomy. During dinner sometimes, he'd wander up to the astronomy tower and just gaze at the stars.

So Harry had decided to plan a trip up to the tower the night after Christmas. He had whispered his plan into Draco's ear, along with a secret, and much stealthier, way to get there.

He arrived at the Slytherin common room around midnight under the invisibility cloak, knocking twice on the door. Draco's hair was a mess when he opened the door to greet Harry.

"I feel asleep," he explained, placing a quick kiss to Harry's lips and closing the door behind them.

"Come under here." Harry held up the cloak, allowing Draco to join him under. "Sorry for the tight fit; not as small as we used to be."

"It's fine," Draco said with a laugh. "Just gives me a better reason to stand closer to you." Harry didn't reply, just smiled to himself and began walking. They walked silently together, not wanting to get caught by Filch, or any other teacher, really. The walk was rather quick, and they were climbing the ladder up into the tower just minutes later.

Draco came out from under the cloak and looked around in awe.

"I've never been here at night," he said breathlessly, approaching the railing at looking out at the sky. It was truly beautiful. Since Hogwarts was so far away from any cities, they could see every star in the sky. The moon was full that night, making the scene even more enchanting. Harry just watched Draco for a minute, a small smile on his face at the expression on his friend's face. Draco turned around and motioned for Harry to join him, which he did. He stood behind Draco and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Draco's shoulder to look out at the night.

"It's beautiful out here," Draco whispered, not wanting to speak loudly and ruin the sensuality of the moment.

"It is. So are you, you know." If it was brighter out, Draco would've been embarrassed at how red his face got at that moment.

"I think I might love you, Potter." Draco turned around, Harry removing his head from Draco's shoulder. He looked at the Slytherin boy in shock. "I think I have been for a while," Draco admitted, wrapping his arm around Harry's neck.

"I think I might love you too, Malfoy." Draco smiled and kissed Harry.

After a few minutes, Draco began shivering in Harry's arms. They had went back to watching the stars.

"I don't want to go back," he said, pressing himself closer against Harry.

"We don't have to. Watch." He took a step back and picked up his wand, which he had placed on the ground earlier. He muttered something and waved his wand, a blue ball of fire appearing on the table. Draco was instantly warmed up. The blue fire illuminated Harry's face and lit up his eyes.

"Well now that it's warm I guess we can't lay down together," he said airily. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the invisibility cloak, sitting down on the floor. Draco sat down next to him and took some of the cloak, placing it over his lap. After a few minutes, they were both laying down on the floor. Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco, whose eyes kept drooping closed. At one point, they noticed how funny it looked, the only part of them visible being their heads. After that, Draco closed his eyes, his head to the side resting on Harry's chest.

He really wanted to move them, scared that a professor might come up and catch them, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to disrupt Draco. So instead, he just pulled the blanket over their heads and closed his eyes.

-

Footsteps echoing up the stairs woke Harry up. He stayed absolutely still, not wanting to give away their whereabouts. It was going well, until the teacher stepped on Draco's finger. His eyes opened immediately, and he almost let out a yelp, but Harry had to try his best to stop that from happening. So he pressed his lips hard against Draco's pulling him into a long and breathless kiss. It was a good distraction, Harry thought to himself, as Draco closed his eyes again, getting into the kiss. But he started to get a little too into it, a soft moan coming out of his mouth as he decided to deepen this kiss further. It was getting hotter than before under the cloak.

Professor McGonagall had no clue they were up there until she heard Draco moan. She immediately realized that since she couldn't see anyone, and the only other students in the castle were girls.

Harry and Draco, she thought to herself with a smile. Knew it.

She decided to let them be and went back down the stairs. In the hallway, she bumped into Mr. Filch, who had seen the blue light in the tower earlier and wanted to go investigate.

"You aren't to go up to the astronomy tower at night for the remainder of the break, not under any circumstances. Do you understand, Argus?"

He seemed hesitant but he reluctantly nodded and went grumbling off, muttering something under his breath.

-

"Close your eyes. Focus on the happiest thing you've experienced." Draco closed his eyes and listened to Harry's voice. He's been unable to produce a Patronus his entire life, but Harry was determined to teach him by the end of break. They had the rest of that night and then the students would be returning. He couldn't help but wonder what would be in store for him and Draco. Would they have to hide their relationship? He looked over at Draco, who still was trying to concentrate.

"What's the words again?"

"Expecto Patronum."

Draco took a shaky breath and lifted his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A long, silver wisp came out of his wand, beginning to take the shape of a small animal. But before it could fully develop, it disappeared. "What happened?" he asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. Was your memory happy enough?" Draco smiled and nodded. "What did you picture?"

"Christmas morning." Harry was slightly surprised by this, completely confused at how he could possibly be someone's happiest memory.

"I think we should give up for today. Just enjoy our last day of solitude."

Draco made his way over to Harry and gave him a tight hug, clutching him like he was afraid of losing him.

"I'm gonna miss this," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. Harry let go and looked at Draco. He was reminded of the first day they started talking. Draco had tears in his eyes that day as well. But there was a difference between the tears. Draco fondly referred to it as Pre-Harry tears and Post-Harry tears.

"I love you, Malfoy," Harry whispered, taking Draco's hand and pressing it to his lips.

Draco finally let go and let the tears fall.

"I love you too, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, since I wrote it at some point in 2016, but I'm proud of it nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Oh, and if by any chance you're a fan of Johnlock, I have a oneshot on here called ILYSB which I'd love for you to look at! (don't mind me, shamelessly plugging my work)
> 
> ~Mel


End file.
